Power Break 2
by Anime-Warped-Overseas
Summary: Ziris and Dema finally tell each other ther feelings and end up living together as trouble keeps pouring into there lives.


Power Break  
2nd Piece of a Hearts Puzzle (Prophecy)  
  
Ziris and his new female friends turn up at a Carnival to have a nice relaxing night of fun under the moonlight. The lights are bright and colorful, the air is crisp and sweet with the scent of cotton candy and popcorn in it, people are laughing and smiles are seen as far as you can see. Children run through the Carnival grounds giggling and shouting. Ziris takes a deep breath thinking .... Ziris: ~Can life get any better?~ .... Dema: Ziris? Are you enjoying yourself? Karoru: He better be! If he's ungrateful I won't marry him! Ziris: I'm enjoying both of your company tonight and I'd like to ask the same thing, that I do! *Nods* Karoru: I am I am! Dema: Tonights a beautiful one, don't you think Zir? Ziris: It is! Hey Dema-chan how would you like to t-a-k-e h-e-r h-o-m-e t-h- e-n c-o-m-e b-a-c-k? You know to have some more fun! Karoru: Your so ebil to me!!! I can't spell yet! Dema: I guess it is getting p-a-s-t h-e-r b-e-d-t-I-m-e! *picking Karoru up* Ziris: Ok lets go. *Walks towards Karoru's house* (Half an hour later Ziris and Dema leave Karoru's house saying there good nights to Karoru's parents.) Dema: Poor Karoru was tired out! Ziris: That she was! I'm glad we got her home she needed the sleep badly. Dema: Ziris...... Ziris:*Looks at her* Yes, Dema-chan? Is there something you want to tell me? Dema: No nevermind. Hey look the Carnival's still open wanna go check out the booths? * running toward the carnival she catches sight of a certain booth* Oh! A fortune teller, wanna see what the future has in store? Ziris: I don't know about this idea, but you look like you really want to see yours so I'll bare it. Dema: Thank you! Lets go, Ziris you're a really sweet guy! Ziris: ..... (At the Soothsayer's booth) Dema: Maybe I should go first Zir? Ziris: Yes, please go! Seer: Well come here m'dear and all will revealed to you! Dema: Ok....what do you see? Seer: Wait a moment I need to channel!*starts concentrating* Ziris: ~I hope she doesn't see my past (everyone elses future)~ Seer: Ah! I see you on the arm of a strong man who will be the future balance to all life! You will be intimate with this one, he is powerful indeed! Dema:~Oooh, I wonder who he is!~ *blushes placing her hands on her cheeks* Ziris: That would make it my turn, that it would! Seer: Wait, wait my child you wish not to see your future or may I say your past! I will find your prophecy in the narrow halls of the Prophets. Dema: Oooohhh that sounds interesting! Ziris: Yeah, yeah. I guess I should here about it! Seer: *mumbles and makes hand gestures then trances while eyes grow black* 4 pieces of an empty heart will rise and fall in and out of place until the final decision! Ziris: * narrows eyes* What the? Hey lady, are you feeling ok? Seer: * turns to look into Ziris's eyes* One piece of the empty heart has come and gone be careful with the next! * Eyes return to normal as she grows weak from the sudden spiritual rush* Dema: Ziris we need to go! * Reaches for his hand* Ziris: I think so too!* Grabbing her hand and walking away swiftly*Hey, Dema wanna do something? Dema: Like what Zir? * Smiling and blushing a bit* Ziris: I know this place we can hang out at! Dema: Sounds good lets go! Ziris:Alright then we will go!* Leading her to a playground and noticing how chili it is gives her his overcoat as she sits on a swing.* Dema: A playground, that's a great idea because noone will ever look here. Ziris: This place is important to me. * Starting to push her on the swing* Dema: Why? What happened here? Ziris: Well take a guess why it's important! Dema: Your not going to tell me are you? I guess I'll just never find out! * Looking away* Ziris: Geez! Ok,ok I give in! This place right here is the place I saved you and Karoru from that guy Stryder! That was the day we met! Dema: That's sooo sweet! This is your favorite place because you saved me here! * Blushing* Ziris: * Nods* I think this is one of the best places on Earth. Dema: Ziris, I have a confession to make! Ziris: * Looking up at her* What is it Dema-chan? Dema: Ziris....I...I Love you! Ziris: * Looks surprised eyebrow twitches* You mean? You really like me a lot? Dema: No I mean I love you! I love everything about you! Your so strong and brave and you think about consiquences! Ziris: Dema...I don't know what to say! Dema: Tell me you feel the same way! * Wishing he would* Ziris: You know what it's funny because I brought you here to say the same thing to you. I love you Dema, because your smart, funny, and out going. Your everything I needed and hoped for! Dema: * Gets up from the swing and walks into his arms holding him as well as shedding tears of joy* Ziris: * Holds her and glances into her teary eyes then leans in to kiss her passionately* Dema: * Places her head closer to his heart* Ziris? Will you move in with me? I have an extra room in my apartment and a spare key! Ziris: Are you sure that's what you want? Dema: * nodding* I do. * Falls asleep hugging him* Ziris: Doesn't want to wake her so he puts her on his back and gives her a piggy back ride all the way to her apartment to where he opens the door and walks into her bedroom lying her onto her bed and closing the door as he makes way to the living room. Tired from the long day he locks the door and lies on the couch to sleep.* THE NEXT MORNING Dema: * Wakes up and looks around the room that is now filled with the mornings sunny rays. She wonders how she got there and gets out of bed going to her bedroom door. She opens the door and spots Ziris sleeping on the couch, so she makes here way to Ziris and wakes him up with a simple whisper in his ear* Wake up Marin Sunshine! Ziris: * opens his eyes and looks her in the face then in her eyes* Morning Dema, How did you sleep? Dema: * Giggles* I should be asking you the same question! Ziris: Now Dema you know I could sleep anywhere and not care! * chuckling* Dema: Yeah well, I need to go get a bath so you find something for breakfast and make it so we don't starve to death! I'll be back in 15 ok? Ziris: Okay. * Before she leaves the room he grabs her arm and kisses her then he lets her go take her bath.* Now what do we have for breakfast? * Ziris opens a cupboard and see's nothing but ramen noodles of all flavors* Okay, wrong door! * He opens another finds nothing but Easy Mac and Instant Mashed Patatoes* Um, okay now I'm worried! I wonder whats in the fridge? * He goes to the fridge and opens the door to find one full shelf of Mountain Dew another shelf of Miller Light and another shelf with milk, eggs, cheese, salsa, and syrup.* Jack Pot! * He takes out the milk, eggs, cheese, salsa, and syrup and places them on the counter then he looks in another cupboard to find it filled with Instant coffee, pop tarts, tosters struddles, and pancake mix* Ok now to make some pancakes and eggs! * Ziris takes the pancake mix and eggs to the stove and starts making breakfast.* Dema: * Soaking in the bathtub starts to think to herself* ~Wow, Ziris Is in the kitchen cooking for me and I final feel alright about someone being in the apartment while I'm in the bathroom. Well of course I feel okay, It's Ziris we're talking about not some pervert. Maybe I should test Ziris by wearing nothing but a towel into the kitchen!~ * chuckles* Ziris: Ahhhh all finished, now all I need to do is make some coffee and pour to glasses of milk and set the table! Oh, and afterwards I'll do the dishes. No, wait, I'll do them now! * Starts doing the dishes and finishes early enough to set the table and pour the milk into the glasses before Dema walks in with nothing but a towel on. At first Ziris doesn't notice while getting the coffee, but Dema clears her throat and Ziris out of curiousity glances at her and stares in awe then turn to the sink and turns on the cold water to frigid cold.* Good Moring Dema! * Tear drop appears on back of his head* How are you? Dema: I'm fine thankyou! Oh, and I'd like my coffee with cream and two sugar cubes please! * Places two Pancakes and a scoop of eyes onto her plate then buttering the pancakes and pouring syrup onto them and begins eating. Ziris later sits down with the Coffees and begins eating too.* 


End file.
